Usuario discusión:VlindaVale
oyeee Si kieres yo te ayudo con tu ekipo pokemon dime k pokes kieres ZzEeTh 00:25 6 may 2010 (UTC) hola que tal yo soy el Señor pokémon o como muchos me llaman Hakubi, solo te mando este mensaje para convensar o si tienes una duda, respondeme, Señor pokémon (administrador de esta wiki) xD Hakubi es muy formal bueno te doy la bienvenida xDDDD FANPOK felicidades Has ganado a Delcaty y aqui lo tienes: Archivo:301.png Hakubi 01:20 6 may 2010 (UTC) Ok. Veo que tienes lo necesario Solo te faltan cumplir las misiones aqui esta tu regalo por unirte Archivo:Stunky.png Helio De nada Estan en la Pagina del equipo Galaxia xD Bien hecho Bien hecho recluta ahora tienes 7000$ aunke nose en donde los gastaras pero bueno xDD Helio Ok Me has retado a una Batalla esto es asi xd(a mi manera) Dime tu pokemon que vas a usar yo lo pongo en la pagina y listo ya ganaste una medalla y subes 3 nivel a ese pokemon ok. ahora dime solo 1 pokemon 1!! Zero Rayos Tengo que ser buen perdedor y no lo seria si no te diera la Medalla Dragon toma Archivo:Medalla Dragon.png Ponla en tu Pagina de Inicio Y tu roselia Subio 3 Niveles Osea ahora esta en nivel 18 Zero Antes de irme Vi lo que le dijiste a Zelda y es correctoesa era la respuesta Yo tambien soy Administrador y te Concedo tu Feebas Archivo:349.png Administrador de Wikidex Un regalo para tu equipo pokemon Archivo:Ralts2.pngAqui esta tu ralts ZzEeTh...ポケットモンスターブラック..ポケットモンスターホワイト 22:48 6 may 2010 (UTC) felicidades¡¡¡¡ Archivo:427.pngtu huevo a eclosionado y es un lindo buneary cuidalo mucho... Tipo:Archivo:Tipo_normal.gif genero:Femenino Ataques: rayo hielo puñetazo nivel:1 ZzEeTh...ポケットモンスターブラック..ポケットモンスターホワイト 23:53 6 may 2010 (UTC) mmmm Ok MMM SI PUEDES SER DE LA ELITE Y LA BATALLA SERA AQUI EN LA PAGINA OK? ZzEeTh...ポケットモンスターブラック..ポケットモンスターホワイト 00:43 7 may 2010 (UTC) Bueno primero sera el traje en paint luego sera los atakes en paint y al final le propondre que las batallas sean asi pongamos 2 atakes cada 1 y luego ke gane el mejor aunke no se como lucharemos pero no es por Wi Fi FANPOK Listo ya estoy disponible es que estaba subiendo imagenes poniendo cosas haciendo articulos extraer imagenes escuchando musica, etc, etc, etc. ahora si ke kieres ke haga???????? en ke te ayudo??????? FANPOK felicidades Ya eres un pokémon ranger y tu pokémon es el siguinte: Archivo:Horsea.png es nivel 5 recuerda que no puedes mezclar tu equipo como ranger y como entrenador. Firma: Profesor Gobios, a salvar la Wikia region emuladoretors Si tu tienes emulador. ¿como pudiste tener una batalla por una medalla si la pelea es wi-fi? Porfavor respondeme, que ami tambien me gustaria participar por esas medallas No me conoces, yo no te conosco pero te quiero ver muerto :D 03:37 9 may 2010 (UTC) ya comenso Ya comenso el concurso pokemon primera etapa vestimenta ahroa tienenque vestir a su pokemon usando paint(SOLO PAINT) y luego se vera tienen hasta el sabado 15 para presentar su vestimenta(La vestimenta debe estar en tu pagina de usuario con el pokemon xD ) EL DOMINGO 16 SE DARAN LSO RESULTADOS!!!!!! Coordinador Ok. Te doy tu gastly la respuesta es correcta xP Archivo:92.png Esta bien Esta bien si quieres retirarte respeto tu decisión y tu pokémon de ranger te lo puedes quedar, como recordatorio, de que alguna vez fuiste una pokémon ranger. Firma: Profesor Gobios Bienvenida Bienvenida al Equipo Pocalux, haz sido elegida para ser miembro del Sinis Trio el cuarto rango más alto de todos estos son tus pokémons: Archivo:Electivire.pngArchivo:Rhyperior.png Firma: Bruno Haz Bien Ahora sere mas especifico !!! te entrego tu Pineco Archivo:204.png NIVEL 5 SOLO PUEDE SUBIR DE NIVEL POR MEDIO DE BATALLAS SOLO BATALLAS Mañana mañana si puedo comvatir byeeee *Rin Eipam* 01:40 20 may 2010 (UTC) Ok esta biien *Rin Eipam* 01:45 20 may 2010 (UTC) toma y devuelve no es por ser malo, pero nesesito que me lo devuelvas altiro, aqui va mi magmar, nivel 31, equipado con magnetizador, te lo presto para que evolucione, pero porfavor damelo altiro, lo nesesito para el tipo bicho, te lo doy solo para que evolving , xao Archivo:Lickitung_mini.png Profesor Kan: Hombre de palabra 02:10 20 may 2010 (UTC) Acepto Acepto el reto aqui voy a estar Hakubi 02:11 21 may 2010 (UTC) Felicidades Te haz ganado un Archivo:133.png Eevee. Hakubi 22:23 21 may 2010 (UTC) Felicidades Felicidades haz ganado mi gimnasio y por lo tanto te mereces la medalla y aquí la tienes: Jhon Firma: Hakubi 23:09 21 may 2010 (UTC) pocalux sierto que ambos somos del team pocalux, pues ... quiero que veas mi equipo pocalux y me digas si hay que cambiar algo o esta bn, desesito el apollo de una compañera Archivo:Lickitung_mini.png Profesor Kan: Hombre de palabra 04:06 22 may 2010 (UTC) Mira.... asi va la cosa para tener a los pokemoines especiales (un 50% de que sena brilantes ) no deves responder cosas, deves hacer cosas y las cosas son Regice: desves tener a todos los pokemones que evolucionan por amistad (espeon, crobat,lucarios) Articuno: deves poseer 2 listones Aerodactyl: Deves que haber hecho 10 cambios en el centro pokemon asi es como te los ocnsiguen on fuertes, brillantes y todso al nivel 50, pro eso son tan dificiles de tener, espero que te sirva de algo Archivo:Lickitung_mini.png Profesor Kan: Hombre de palabra 15:44 23 may 2010 (UTC) Felicitaciones acabas de ganar a un Smoochum, esta a nivel 5 y se llama Kissi Archivo:Smoochum_preguntona.png --Archivo:Lickitung_mini.png Profesor Kan: Hombre de palabra 16:31 23 may 2010 (UTC) respuesta por happiny equipada con al piedra oval y por el díaanitalabonita 18:31 23 may 2010 (UTC) en la zona otoño dominare muy bn, esats son mis respuestas: #Wurmple: Si, y tambien lo aprende por nivel #Dusparce:Si, al nivel 17 #cleffa:No, por que ella ya es una cria #Glameow:Si, al nivel 13 #Happiny:Con la piedraoval, en el dia #Combee: al nivel 21 si es hembra (el macho es un inutil ¬¬) Estas son mis respuestas, ya me lleve al torterra y al raichu Archivo:Lickitung_mini.png Profesor Kan: Hombre de palabra 18:44 23 may 2010 (UTC) Munchlax La respuesta es si munchlax aprende metrónomo [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Hoja Filosa']] 18:51 23 may 2010 (UTC) Wurmple La respuesta a que si Wurmple aprende picadura con un tutor, si, lo aprende.--'ºNicopriº' 20:00 23 may 2010 (UTC) Wurmple Si la respuesta es si [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Hoja Filosa']] 23:27 23 may 2010 (UTC) Starly No starly no puede aprender surf [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Hoja Filosa']] 23:31 23 may 2010 (UTC) Starly y Combee Starly no puede aprender surf. Combee evoluciona a Vespiquen al nivel 21 solo si es hembra. Usuario:Empoleon7 Espero mis pokes :) estas son las nuevas de otoño Muy bn ... #Bosly: Evoluciona al aprender Mimetico #Buneary: Deseo Cura #Starly: No lo aprende, al llevar al entrenador los ahogaria (XD) esas son, espero que ten bn ;D Archivo:Lickitung_mini.png Profesor Kan: Hombre de palabra 00:11 24 may 2010 (UTC) Respuestas =D ojala y funcionen.. Que mal que no pueda a Turtwing o Pichu T_T * Munchlax: Si * Cleffa: Si * Bneary: De nivel: Deseo Cura--- (Aunque puede seguir aprendiendo por MT) [[Usuario:Carlos.nintendo|'Mario']][[Usuario Discusión:Carlos.nintendo|'Vence a']][[User blog:Carlos.nintendo|'Bowser']] 15:32 24 may 2010 (UTC) Respuestas Zona Otoño Cleffa:NO no puede porque es una cria Dunsparce: SI al nivel 17 Glameow:SI al nivel 13 Happiny: Con la piedra Oval y durante el dia Combee:Evoluciona al nivel 21 y solo si es hembra -el macho ni sirve- Bonsly:Sabiendo mimético y subiendo un nivel Buneary:Deseo cura al nivel 53 [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Hoja Filosa']] 16:09 24 may 2010 (UTC) para los nuevos .... resouestas meowth: Al Lvl 30 Lapras: en los mares soy kangaskhan 1 Pokes Para Pocalux Roserade: Si "VlindaVale" (vos) lo tiene xD Gallade: Velocidad: 4| Fortaleza:5| Precisión: 5| Resistencia: 2| Salto 4| Total: 20 Magmortar: Al lvl 86 tiene 860.000 de EXPERIENCIA (Porque si tiene 1.000.000 al lvl 100, el 86% de 1.000.000 es 860.000) Electivire: Deja de odiar el color ROJO Empoleon7 Respuesta Meowth: Al Lvl 30 Lapras: en el mar Respuesta Meowth: Al Lvl 30 Lapras: en el mar[[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Hoja Filosa']] 00:33 26 may 2010 (UTC) Pokemon Pocalux Roserade: Si Vos Gallade: Velocidad: 4 , Fortaleza:5, Precisión: 5, Resistencia: 2, Salto 4,Total: 20 Electivire:Color rojo Magmortar: Al lvl 86 tiene 860.000 de EXPERIENCIA por favor dime los niveles y los ataques gracias [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Hoja Filosa']] 02:40 26 may 2010 (UTC) ahh habra otro xP ese se cancela y no tendra ke ser tan complicado pocalux Roserade: lo tienes tu Magmortar: al 86 tiene 860000 Electrivir: deja de odiar el color rojo Gallade: v:4 f:5 p:5 r:2 s:4 suma total: 20 ''' --StRaPtOr 13:57 27 may 2010 (UTC) ,,, Lo siento pero no podras retarme hasta que cheques el mapa y pongas el mapa de la region en tu pagina de usuario marques en que ciudad te encuentras y despues podras retarme...ZzEeTh...シェイミ 19:41 27 may 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Region_AURE._ALL.jpg esta es de las zonas y Archivo:Region_AURE.jpgesta es de la region llamada auré mi rival Como mi sprite es el de Azul y soy tu rival, escribire la carta de esat forma, paar hacerlo mas real: Hola Vale, e viste que tu equipo es muy patetico, mi bayblu podria derrotarlo con hojas majicas, pero eso no ser el asunto, como tienes a un misdreavus y YO soy un administer, te otorgo esto Archivo:Piedra_noche.png,no me lo agradescas, i si no sabes par que sirve, me l odevuelves, besitos, tu rival ... Otto Mclain: --Archivo:Lickitung_mini.png Profesor Kan: Hombre de palabra 20:21 28 may 2010 (UTC) Preguntas Zona otoño. Respuestas Starly no aprende surf. Bonsly evoluviona a Sudowoodo sabiendo mimético + nivel. Aniversario Este 2 de junio es el aniversario de la comunidad a si que lo festejaremos con un gran concurso pokémon el cual se llevara acabo el día mismo del aniversario checa todo sobre el concurso en el área que dice concursos pokémon o aquí ----> http://es.comunidadpokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Concurso_De_Aniversario apresurate falta poco!!! Bien Por falta de tiempo no podemos tener una batalla asi que te entrego la medalla la batalla de gimnasio se pospondra para otro dia Archivo:Medalla_Psiquico.png Lider Andreu No te haz inscrito? No te haz inscrito al gran concurso?, y que esperas ya es mañana miercoles 2 de junio, por favor inscribete , si ganas podrias tener muchos premios. Para más in formación y para inscribirte visitar esta pagina: Concurso De Aniversario FELICITACIONES como aipom18 ya no se mete, te convertimos a ti !! en la nueva lider del gym normal, no podras cambiar los pokes y el nivel, pero si el nombre de tu lider y es sprite, felicitaciones :D Archivo:Lickitung_mini.png Profesor Kan: Hombre de palabra 21:03 4 jun 2010 (UTC) Te reto por la medalla normal Uso a: Archivo:Poliwrath_OCPA.pngque está al lvl 20 y usa Rayo Burbuja, Hipnosis y Sumisión Archivo:Delibird_gratis.pngque se llama Erika, está al lvl 30 y usa Presente, Ventisca, Picotazo y Destructor Archivo:Snover_pregunton.pngque está al lvl 40 y usa Hoja Afilada, Viento Hielo, Silbato y Nieve en Polvo Archivo:Lucario.pngque está al lvl 40 y usa: Pulso Úmbrio, Ataque Óseo, Palmeo y Esfera Aural Empoleon7 00:02 5 jun 2010 (UTC) Medalla! Vlinda te reto por la medalla normal: Archivo:Ivysaur_HGSS.png ''Nv31 '' ''Placaje'' ' 'Drenadoras ' 'Látigo Cepa ' 'Polvo Veneno ''' Somnífero'' ' '''Hoja Afilada Archivo:Lucario.png'' Nv30 '' Ataque Rápido ''' ''Pulso Umbrío'' ' 'Contador ' 'Palmeo ' 'Inverción ' 'Garra Metal ' 'Ataque Óseo ' 'Yo Primero ' ' '''Gracias espero tu respuesta Bulba! 02:30 5 jun 2010 (UTC) perdon esque me gustaria saber como retarle me lo puedes explicar Y LO SIENTO un saludo C.F.98 19:03 7 jun 2010 (UTC) Oye no se si sepas vlinda Bueno tal vez en el tiempo de pokemon comuniti nunca hablamos pero me gustaria verte por http://es.aureregion.wikia.com ya que por lo que se eres muy buena onda =) y me gustaria que fueramos amiwos =) Sir Aaron 00:48 8 jun 2010 (UTC) Reinaguración! El día Lunes 14 se celebrará la Reinaguración de la Comunidad te esperamos... Atte:ZzEeth0000 y todo el equipo de la comunidad pokémon Hola entrenador Te gustaba Pokémon Comuniti, espero que si bien si te gustaba hay buenas noticias hay una nueva wiki en la que eh estado trbajando arduamente desde lo que paso con Comuniti así que visitala apartir del Domingo 7 de Agosto estara abierta al publico para comienzes con tu nueva aventura pokémon.... Si deseas visitarla da clic aqui: Nueva Wiki ATTE:ZzEeTH...ポケットモンスター ブラック.....ポケットモンスター ホワイト 21:25 7 ago 2010 (UTC) Nueva wiki Hola, te gusta pokemon comuniti, pues hay otra wiki tan genial como esta y nesesitamos lideres de gimnasio, elit 4 y cerebros de la frontera asi que entra y ten una nueva aventura pokemon. http://es.pokemonfc.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Life_Pok%C3%A9mon